


Blindfold

by Cal_puddies



Series: So good It Hurts [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum’s hood, Cashton, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cal_puddies/pseuds/Cal_puddies
Summary: Cashton smut with some toys.





	Blindfold

Calum liked being naked, so it stands to reason, that Calum also liked you being naked. In fact, he liked it a lot.

But you were both shit with shutting doors in the house; and even locking the front door.  
You about lost it when he walked in blonde and breezed right past you, heading to the kitchen for a beer.

“Calum?” You followed.

“Babe?” He pops the tops on two beers and hands you one.

“Bedroom?” You ask, taking it and taking a drink.

“Kitchen counter?” He leans on one, both elbows resting on it as his hands wrapped around his beer.

“Hard?” You quirk an eyebrow.

“You must like it.” He muses, watching you nod your head. “Hard as you want darling.”

He watches as you slip your sweat pants off and he sets to work, grabbing a kitchen towel to put under your ass. He lays it down and you walk over to him. He kisses you and pushes your panties down. He grabs your hips and puts you on the counter, he starts kissing you. “Shoulda bleached my hair a while ago if I knew you’d be like this.” He chuckles.

“Sometimes you talk too much when you should be taking your pants off.” You smirk.

Cals gets you naked, sat up on the counter, he’s giving you exactly what you wanted, hips thrusting hard into you. “Fuck Cal… it’s so good handsome.” You moan.

“Yeah baby? Feel good?” He asks.

You’re clinging to him, head against his shoulder, and you spot what looks like Ash looking like he’s trying to find the right thing to say. “Ash?” You question.

“Excuse me? What did you say?” Cal says, hand landing a smack against your thigh.

You whimper, “Ash… right there.”

Cal’s long fingers wrap around your jaw as he pulls your face to look at him. “Better watch that mouth baby. I’m the one fucking you. I’m the one that makes you feel this good.” His hips slam harder against you, causing you to fall back, your arms catch you and you focus on Cal, though you can feel Ash watching, and it’s bothering you just a bit.

“Cal… calum.” You wrap your hand around his wrist. “Ash is right there.” You jerk your head to the side to indicate where you mean. But he doesn’t stop.

He still doesn’t stop when Ashton clears his throat and says “Hey Cal.”

“Oh… hey Ash.” Cal punctuates his phrases with thrusts.

“Cal!” You squeal, hitting his shoulder and pulling yourself against him, trying to cover what’s already been seen.

“What’re you doin here mate?” Cal asks, not slowing down or taking his eyes off you.

“You asked me around, to go to lunch?” He clarifies.

“Eh, lunch can wait. She’s ready if we want that threesome.” Cal explains. He pulls all the way out and pulls you to your feet off the counter. You whimper because you immediately miss him filling you. He turns you and smacks your ass. “Go to our bed babe. Ash and I will be in in a minute.” He explains.

You turn and look at the two of them from the doorway, “don’t wait too long, I’m liable to finish myself.” You explain, winking at them.

Cal winks at you, “I know baby.”

“You’re cool with this?” Ash asks Cal after you’ve left his sight.

“Uhh yeah, it’s really more up to her and she really didn’t look upset by the idea.” He shrugs.

Ash joins you in the bedroom first.

“Cal not coming?” You ask.

“He will be, just wanted a minute for us to get started and used to each other.” Ash explains.

“He has jealousy issues Ash. It checks out… now lemme see that monster cock I hear you’re packing.” You smirk.

Ash can’t even think to stop you as you push his shirt up, he pulls it off and then you’re undoing his jeans and pushing them down. You move from the bed to the floor as he steps out of his jeans and then you tug his underwear down, kneeling in front of him. You immediately grab his cock, so you can feel it. It’s thick and heavy and long, everything it’d been described to you as. You make eye contact with him as your swirl your tongue around the tip. “Cal says your good with your mouth.” He gently grabs a handful of hair as you start to jerk him.

“One of us is oral royalty but I wouldn’t say it’s me.” You smirk. “The pussy eating king out there.” You call, loud enough for Cal to hear and he chuckles in response, you can tell he’s getting closer to the bedroom.

“I’m coming baby.” He says, walking into the room. “Everything you hoped it’d be?” He asks, watching you start to take Ash into your mouth.

You pull your mouth off, “I mean your big Cal and you know you stretch me… he’s gonna wreck me.”

“Oh I’m counting on it, baby.” Cal smirks. And Ash finds it kind of hot how you’re just talking about him like he’s not standing right there, jerking his dick in your hand while having a full conversation with your boyfriend. “Well suck him baby, we’re not gonna wait all day.” Cal encourages, and you set to work. It’s quiet for a while, the only noises being Ashton’s soft moans and the the sound of your mouth on his cock. “I really thought I’d hate this more baby.” Cal coos, “but you look so good with cock in your mouth, why don’t you come over here and give me some of that attention, baby.”

You pull off Ash’s cock, looking up at him with innocent eyes, and letting the string of saliva from your lips to his cock break itself. Ash cups your face briefly and you turn and crawl towards Cal on the bed. You get your lips around Cal’s cock and you’re getting ready to rest back on your legs, “stay like this.” Ash says from behind you quietly. Next thing you know, he’s slicking his tongue through your wet folds. You moan around Cal’s cock.

“We’re gonna take such good care of you.” Cal promises softly. “Know you’ll take care of us too.” He coos, watching you suck his cock. Cal cups your chin, “fuck…” He groans, making eye contact with you. “After Ash and I cum I wanna get you in something sexy for us. Wanna do that for us? Let Ash and I play with you a bit? The toys?”

“Of course baby.” You moan, reaching back to hold Ash’s head against you.

“Ash treating you good?” Cal asks, still cupping your face.

“Yeah… uh-huh.” You agree, not paying full attention as Ash brings you closer to orgasm.

Calum wraps his hand around his cock and starts pumping, he quickly finishes himself off and pulls your head closer so he can fill your mouth. “Swallow it baby.” You do, and then bite into his thigh as Ash makes you cum. You moan against his skin and Cal smooths your hair. “Good girl. Now finish Ash.” He encourages.

You turn back around and Ash is already standing, you wrap your lips around him and set to work, swirling your tongue around the head of his cock, he was leaking pre cum already so you figured he’d cum quick. His fingers tighten in your hair. “Come on handsome.” You encourage after pulling off, your hand working his cock.

“You better swallow, baby.” Cal says from his spot on the bed.

“I will.” You wink up at Ashton and that seems to do it for him, he’s forcing your mouth back on his cock. You moan around him as he starts to fill your mouth with cum.

Ash grins down at you, cupping your face as he watches you swallow. “Thank you princess.”

“Thank you.” You smile at him.

Cal gives you a minute, but then he’s helping you up, “let’s go find something pretty for you to wear and get the toys,” he says to you, “Ash, any requests?”

“For her? Red. For the toys? Blindfold and vibrator and whatever else you two want.”

Cal nods at him and then pulls you into your walk in closet and shuts the door. “You ok with this baby?” He asks, opening your panty drawer and finding a couple red options before moving onto the lingerie and bras to see if he can find something.

“Yeah baby, I’m good.” You give him a soft smile, and he reaches for you and pulls you against him for a kiss.

“Good, get this on.” He throws the sheer red bodysuit at you.

“Just this?” You ask, having adjusted it.

“Yeah baby you don’t need anything else. You won’t be wearing that long anyway.” He smirks. You watch Cal pull out the toy box and make sure the things Ash asked for where in there. “Mmm Kay baby girl, we’re all set.”

Ash holds his arms out as soon as you two walk out of the closet. “Oh princess.” He groans, looking at you. You walk over to him and he catches you in a kiss and smacks your ass. You yelp a bit and he lets you go. “Let’s see what we got here?” He says, pulling the box away from Cal.

Cal grabs your hand and pulls you to the bed. “D’you plan this?” You ask quietly, his lips pressing to yours.

“Not entirely… but your lack of reaction when he caught us on the counter…” he lays you back on the bed and trails his lips down over your body.

“You guys have a bunch of random toys in here.” Ash mentions.

Cal’s lips stop on your stomach and he looks up. “We like to try stuff. See what sticks.” Cal explains, his eyes meet yours as his fingers start to gently massage over your pussy. You feel him push his thumb hard enough to split your lips and rub your clit. “Little jealous Ash got to taste you before me today baby.” He says.

Cal pushes his face into your clothed pussy. His tongue pushes enough to split your lipsu and then he’s teasing it over your clit. Your hand lands in his hair, and then your eyes drift over to Ash, setting out different toys as he pulls them from the box. He seems to look at some and drop them back in. But pulls others out. “Plug?” He asks, your face turns a little red and your bury it in the pillow, Cal chuckles and pulls away from you.

“Baby girls not too shy.” He smirks, “she’s open to a lot, but sometimes we gotta get her a little more stretched than I have time for.”

Ash makes eye contact with you, “didn’t expect that from you.”

“So you’ve been thinking about me?” You quirk your eyebrow and then arch your back a bit.

“Oh she’s mouthy… how mouthy is she gonna be blindfolded and tied up?” Ash asks.

“Guess we’re gonna find out.” Cal smirks.

“Cross your arms behind your back like your trying to grab your elbows.” Ash says, grabbing one of the ties he correctly assumed was for something like this. “Oh sorry, sit up on your knees for us princess.” Ash ties your arms behind your back. “That ok? Too tight?” He asks.

“No, they’re fine.” You assure.

“Mm Kay, know you probably don’t do it this way often so just let us know when you need to stop.” You nod. “Won’t leave you like this for long though, either. You trust me right? Cal’s here.” He puts the blindfold over your eyes, “He won’t let anything happen to you.” Ash promises.

“I know. I trust you both.” You nod.

Cal cups your chin, “good baby. We’ve got you, we won’t let anything happen to you.” His lips press firm but brief to yours. “Let’s get you a word though, baby.”

You think for a minute, and a smirk graces your lips, “Babylon.” 

“You think you’re cute, don’t you.” He smacks your thigh and you nod biting your lip. “Babylon it is.” 

“You’re both good with me fucking her?” Ash asks, lips pressing gently to your neck. You swallow hard and nod, and Cal gives an agreeable grunt. “Ok.” Ash gently grabs you and moves you. You can feel his hard cock through the body suit but you aren’t fully oriented until he sits up and his chest is pressed to your back.

You’re not even sure who’s fingers are pressing to your clit through the fabric but you know the sound of the wand when it’s turned on, and the fabric is pushed to the side so the wand can take its rightful place against your clit. Ash’s is slightly pushing in and you reposition yourself to take it.

“That’s it baby girl.” Calum coos. “Take Ash’s cock. Feels so good stretching you... Watch that lip baby.” He warns, watching you sink your teeth into your lower lip. The wand is removed from your clit as you sink down on Ashton. 

“Ohhh.” You moan. 

“Give it minute princess. Adjust, then you’ll get the wand back.” He promises, lips pressing to your neck. 

“Feel good baby?” Cal asks, and you know he’s right in front of you, you can feel his breath fan across your face. His plump lips press to yours. 

“Yes.” You breathe. 

“Nice job.” Ash mumbles against your neck, “ok, you ready?” You nod. “We’re gonna get you so wrecked princess.” He whispers biting your ear lobe. Ash holds you while you create a rhythm or you at least think it’s Ash, the bodysuit makes it harder to figure whose hands are on your body. 

Then Cal’s hands are rubbing on your thighs, you know they’re his by the feel. So you can conclude Ash is holding the wand and your hip. Ash lets you ride his cock like this for a while. And then he removes the wand from you clit. “Fuck baby, you’re so wet for him.” Cal comments. 

You bite your lip and moan. You have half a mind to apologize but you have a feeling neither of them would like that at this moment. “I know, feels so good.” You moan. 

“Yeah, I need to fuck you though.” Ashton explains. He stops the wand, you hear in land on the bed and then Cal pulls away. Then he’s pushing you up off his cock and pushing you forward. You land with your face against the bed and Ash grabs your hips and slides right in. “Can I spank?” He asks the room and you moan out a ‘yes’ while Calum agrees. Otherwise, what’s the point of getting fucked with your ass in the air?

Ash’s fingers, and rings, dig into your hip where he holds you. He lets his other hand come down on your ass four times before he starts to rail you, then it’s all grunts and moans. 

Cal is running his fingers through your hair, “he feel good baby girl? What you hoped?” He asks. And you can’t respond because you’re whimpering for Ash.

“Holy fuck.” You whimper, “I’m gonna cum.”

“That’s it, you’ve earned it.” Ash says, giving you particularly deep thrusts.

“No no no no no… fuck fuck.” You whimper, and then you’re cumming on his cock. Ash pulls out and pushes you a little more forward, licking your pussy clean of your juices before he pushes back in to finish himself. You let out a short moan as his cum fills you. “Ash… Ash..” you whimper. 

He smacks your ass once and then pulls out. “Fuck… you’re good, princess.” Ash disappears for a minute and Cal keeps running his fingers through your hair. When he returns, he gently wipes you up and then his fingers are pushing in you and you whimper. “S’ok princess, just cleaning you out a bit…” and you feel his fingers scoop cum out of you. “Cal you wanna start untying her arms?” Ash finishes just as you get your arms free and Cal helps you sit up and immediately pulls you into a kiss. 

“Cal.” You softly moan into the kiss, he’s grabbing your tits and squeezing them. 

“Let’s get you out of this.” He whispers, one hand cupping your face, the other pulling the strap down on the bodysuit. 

Then Ash is behind you helping, pushing it down. “Right knee.” He whispers, and you lift it. “Left knee.” And he pulls the material from your body. “Cal… can she take more? I’ve got a few more things I’d like to try.” 

“I think we can get a little more out of her before we should see what she wants to finish with.” He says, “what do you think baby, can you give more?” 

“Yeah… I feel like I can.” You agree. 

That’s all Cal really needs, he tugs you against him, turning you so your back is to his chest. He pulls your face gently so you’re kissing him and then he’s running his hands all over your body, gently digging his fingers in as he pulls them up your thighs, it causes you to shudder. Then Ash’s hands are on you too, lifting your legs over Calum’s to spread you more. “Gotta keep you open for us.” Cal explains against your ear. 

His hands keep roaming your body, and then Ash’s mouth and hands are on your tits. “Such Pretty tits.” He groans, sucking your nipple into his mouth, pinching the other between his fingers. 

Cal’s fingers trail back down and then they’re on your clit. His lips are on your neck and you know he’s leaving a mark, his cock must be aching after watching you take it so hard from Ash. He liked to tease you with toys, it could be several orgasms before he couldn’t stand not making you cum with his cock, and then he’d rail you. So you know watching Ash do it, probably had a similar effect. 

The only thing he liked more, was eating your pussy. Because you taste amazing and you sound so so good moaning his name, fingers wrapped in his hair. He liked it best when he could be at home with you without panties on so he could taste you whenever he wanted. 

And then 2 of his fingers are pushing into you, and you let your head fall back against his shoulder. Ash’s mouth didn’t quit at your tits. He kept going back and forth between them, moaning over them himself. You start to let out little moans, and you turn your head toward Calum’s neck and start nipping and kissing it. 

“Princess?” Ash asks, removing his mouth from your tits, Cal’s fingers are still working you. “We’re gonna try something… make sure you keep talking to us, ok?” You just nod, and go back to Cal’s neck, you feel a little more stretch and realize there’s a second set of fingers in you. And it causes you to squirm a little. “This ok princess?” 

“Yeah… yes.” You whimper, fingers digging into Cal’s legs. “Holy… fuck… guys…” Cal’s free hand gently grabs your neck so he can tilt your head up for a kiss. 

“You wanna use your word?” He asks, both sets of fingers going at different speeds and reaching for different spots inside you. 

“No no no no.” You protest. “Don’t want to.” Cal’s fingers come out and caress your clit, before pushing right back in. “Oh Cal… Ash.” You whimper. 

“You’re good baby.” Cal grins against your cheek. “You gonna be a good girl and cum on our fingers? I’ll share.” Cal promises. You arch your back against him and moan into his neck. 

“Yeah Cal, fuck, baby… please.” You whimper. 

“Aw she’s so close.” Cal coos against your cheek. 

“Yeah baby… I am.” You agree, panting at him. 

“C’mon princess.” Ash coaxes, pulling your mouth toward him for a kiss. You moan into the kiss and buck your hips, you bite Ash’s lip as you cum, moaning out loudly. Ash pulls his fingers out, but Cal doesn’t, and you know it’s him because of the way his thumb continues to brush your clit. 

You hear Ash moan with something in his mouth and you guess it’s his fingers. 

“Baby girl.” Cal coos in your ear, and you give him what he wants, a second orgasm on his fingers. Your fingers dig in hard to his legs as you moan and push yourself up, arching your back. “Good girl, creamy.” He says, pulling his fingers out. You hear him stick his fingers in his mouth and suck them. He grabs your face and kisses you. “How’s that baby?” He asks between kisses, pushing some of it into your mouth with his tongue. 

“So good baby.” You moan against his lips. “Thank you.” You reach out for Ash and he makes himself available for you to kiss. “Thank you Ash.” 

“Pretty princess.” Ash mumbles against your lips. “Been so good… can we try something else?” 

“Yeah.” You agree. Not sure what you’re signing up for. 

“Cal and I are gonna be rock fucking hard if you let us do this.” He promises. 

“Please Ash!” You groan. 

He pulls you away from Cal and the next thing you know one of them is holding your wrist and the other is pushing something around it. You know you’re getting strapped to the bed, spread, when you pull and feel full resistance. “This ok baby?” Cal asks. 

“Yeah baby… Ash… it is.” You agree. 

“Good, Princess. We’re gonna use toys.” Ash explains. 

One bead is fed into your pussy at first, and then a vibe on your clit… A second is fed into you, and you start to moan. 

“Haven’t used these yet, have we baby?” Cal says. 

You desperately shake your head, “no no no no no.” You whimper. 

8 more are fed into you. You are a complete mess. “So wet.” Ashton comments, fingers gently pinching your clit. Someone gently tugs and the first one is out of you. You moan so loudly for it. 

Then the second. And you shudder. “Feel good baby?” Cal asks, a light chuckle to his voice. 

“Yeah, handsome.” You lick your lips. 

“Can you be quiet for us through the rest of these? 8 more to go.” He mentions, lips pressing to yours. 

“I’ll try.” You lick your lips and your legs quiver. The next one comes out and you bite your lip to stop from moaning. 

“You can mess up and make a noise baby. I’d love to spank you.” Ash coos. 

The guys both kind of baby you, cooing at you and touching you while they pull the beads from your pussy. The sixth one is what sends you completely over the edge. And you moan so loudly for the men with you. It takes no time for them to pop the other two out. And then you’re undone from the bed and turned over someone’s lap, ass up and slightly spread. 

“Such a pretty ass.” Cal coos, rubbing his hand over your flesh. You feel a smack, and it’s quickly followed with a second. You know not both of them are from your boyfriend. You make it through 10 more, moans and whimpers ensue, and then you’re being pushed back on the bed. 

“Guys… can I have some water? You ask. 

“Yeah, Princess, let me get you some.” Ash agrees. 

“Thanks Ash.” You moan. You hear him leave the room and Cal pulls you to him, pulling the blindfold from your eyes. 

“Doing ok baby?” Cal asks, looking you over. He sees your pupils blown wide and he knows your about done. 

“Mmhmm.” You agree quietly, biting your lip. “Want you though handsome.” 

“You’re gonna get me.” He assures, holding your face and kissing you. 

“No Cal, want you guys in a very specific way.” You say, willing him to understand. 

“Oh, baby girl, we’ll take care of it.” He assures you, pushing his lips to your forehead. Cal holds you close and grabs your ass, teasing it a bit, smacking it a couple times. 

Ash comes back and he holds the glass while you take a drink. His other hand smooths your hair. “Everything ok?” He asks. 

“She’s got one more round.” Cal mentions. “And she wants us both.” Cal’s fingers start to gently massage against your asshole. 

“How?” Ash asks, pulling the cup away. 

“You, where you’ve already had her… me… back here.” He explains. You push your face to Cal’s chest and let out a little moan as he pushes one finger in to the knuckle. “Gotta open you up.” He whispers, kissing your head. “Ash, can you grab the lube. We’re gonna need it.” He hums quietly, keeping you close. 

It doesn’t take long for Cal to have you lubed with two fingers in you. Ash’s hands go anywhere they can go help you relax. Both of them press their lips to any part of your body they can reach. And Cal deems you lose enough as soon you’re reacting to their touch as opposed to his fingers. 

“What do you think the best way to do this?” Ash asks. 

“Couple ways come to mind. Ways we’ve done it when we’ve played with toys while doing it.” Cal says, fingers still working your ass. “What do you think baby?” 

“On my side. Facing Ash, dunno if I have the strength to be on him.” You admit. 

“Of course princess.” Ash agrees. 

“Mmm kay, baby girl, I’ll start.” Cal volunteers, though you know you wouldn’t have it any other way. His fingers pull out as you cling to and kiss him. He lays you down, kissing you. “Your word?” He asks, you can feel his tip pressed to your ass. 

“Babylon.” You whisper. 

Ash just sits there watching, cock in hand, as his best friend pushes his cock into his beautiful girlfriend’s ass. 

Cal pushes all the way in before he says anything. “Don’t forget to let Ash know when your ready for him.” He whispers against your neck, pushing several kisses to your skin while you adjust to him. You turn your head to bite the pillow. 

And then Ash is in front of you, on his side as well. He watches your face while Cal starts with shallow little thrusts and then his lips are being pushed to yours. He grabs your leg from Cal and pulls it over his hip and Cal groans very loudly, “shit, that’s good. Fuck… baby.” His teeth sink into your shoulder. “Pretty girl.” He coos. 

You look up at Ashton and nod, “mmm kay handsome, it’s your turn.” 

“You sure Princess?” He asks. 

“I’m sure, yeah.” you nod, and then he’s slipping right in because your so wet. 

They both groan in unison and you grab Cal’s hand to stop him for a second. You whimper loudly and they both completely still. “S’ok princess.” Ash soothes gently, running his hand over your hair. His lips press to your forehead. “You tell us.” He insists. You bite your lip and nod. 

After a few minutes pass, and they both can feel you relaxing, you let go of Cal’s hand. “Ok… Cal will you start first?” You ask. 

You feel his lips right next to your ear. “Course baby.” He agrees. And he’s slow about it but they both enjoy your little whimpers. 

Once Cal has a rhythm you can handle, you touch Ash’s chest, his eyes were turned down, looking at where he was buried in your body, but he looks up at you. “Mmm kay, you can go Ash… fuck me, guys.” You moan. 

It goes quick, Cal finishes first with a hot grunt in your ear. He pulls you against him, and massages your tits, kissing on you, while Ash continues to fuck you. You turn your head to Cal for a kiss and it’s a lot of tongue, Ash is enjoying it too. He moans into your neck where his lips desperately kiss and suck while he slams his hips into yours, his hand comes down on your ass and you yelp and turn your attention to him, he kisses you hard and then you can feel him cumming in you. 

Both men time the pull out so they do it at once and you only have to endure it once, and your hands instantly go between your thighs and press against your pussy, you tightly close your legs, rolling over to face Cal. 

“Ya ok?” He asks, he smooths your hair and kisses your forehead.

“Mmmm… mmm hmmm. I think.” You start. “Just never been railed by the two biggest dicks I’ve ever been with at the same time.” You chuckle, “you and I usually use the wand or a vibrator when we do anal… not the ‘Cal is on tour’ toys.” 

Ash pulls your legs apart and starts wiping you down. He lets Cal clean himself and the rag is tossed. 

The three of you lay awhile, catching your breath. And then Ash is up. “We need to feed this one. I’m gonna shower.” He explains. He leans over and kisses you, cupping the side of your face, “thank you princess. What do you want to eat?” He asks. 

“Chinese.” You grin. 

“The place she likes doesn’t deliver.” Cal chuckles. 

“I’m happy to pick it up. Anything else you need?” 

“No we should be good. I’ll text you the address and our orders. Gonna let this one rest up a bit.” Cal explains rubbing your back. 

Ash stands back up and watches as Cal pulls you into an incredibly sensual kiss, his fingertips lingering lightly over your body. He decides to head to the shower. 

Cal smooths your hair, fingers gently tugging the strands. “If I’d have known you do this for me bleaching my hair. I’d have done it a long time ago.” He grins.

“Well, this isn’t about the bleached hair, it was just the right situation.” You explain, nuzzling into his chest. 

“Ash has walked in on us at least 50 times.” He laughs. 

“It was just the right one. I was feeling it… and I’m gonna be feeling it for a few days.” You chuckle. 

Cal grabs the soft blanket folded at the end of the bed and pulls it over you two, he pulls you against his chest. “I’ll kiss it and make it better.” He sighs quietly. “Y’know you’re the best.” 

“I think we should play with the blindfold more too babe.” You look up at him. 

He grins, “we absolutely can.”


End file.
